


The Heart and the Crown

by apetala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vaguely inspired by the Hero and the Crown, a/b/o au, high fantasy au with all the wizards and dragons you ever need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apetala/pseuds/apetala
Summary: Tony Stark has been told all his life that he's nothing more than a pretty face, his sole purpose to make an advantageous allegiance by marriage.But then destiny arrives, in the form of a Sorcerer Supreme, and Tony's forced to re-examine his expectations.





	1. Chapter 1

“And they all lived happily ever after.” Tony read out the ending softly, the words almost swallowed by the crackling of the fire in the great fireplace of the bedroom.

Peter shifted in a half doze in his arms, having long fought the wave of inevitable sleep to make it to the end of the story. He squirmed as Tony lifted him gently in his arms to take him to bed.

“Papa…I’m not tired.” Peter said in a drowsy whine.

“Oh really?” Tony said, raising one eyebrow in in disbelief. “All that snoring you did sure fooled me. You were so loud Jarvis came up to see if a monster was upstairs.”

“There’s no monster.” Peter yawned as he was tucked into his bed. “The princes defeated the dragon and….and saved the Nine Realms from its evil reign. And they got married….and their kingdom prospered forever and ever. That means no monsters.”

“If there’s no monsters, why are you pouting then?” Tony asked, reaching up to tug at his son’s cheek.

“Papa stop.” Peter swatted at Tony’s hand, still frowning. “I wanna defeat a monster one day. I gotta. How else will I show everyone that I’m a prince too?”

Tony smiled. “Calm down munchkin. You’ll fight your own battles one day. But your father and I are going to make sure you stay safe until then.” He ruffled his son’s hair, brown like his, and his son giggled as he drifted off to sleep.

“You’re silly papa.” Peter said in a drowse. Tony watched him with a smile for a long moment, Peter’s eyelashes fluttering shut and heavy with dreams already. His son, perfect as he was, safe and sound.

Who he loved more than anything else in the world.

As he got up silently to sneak out of Peter’s room, he heard a small voice piping softly behind him. “Papa?”

Busted. Tony sighed, and replied. “Yes, Peter?”

“What happened to the wizard?” Peter’s voice asked. “Did he die?”

Tony stilled completely. The shadows in the warm room seemed to grow longer for a moment, creeping closer to his feet.

“No, Peter.” His voice seemed to float out of him without his volition. “He lived on, turning his back on the concerns of mortal men, back to his tower where he studied the deep mysteries that he loved so much.”

“He sounds lonely, papa.” Peter whispered with a sigh, turning over in his bed to settle soundly into sleep.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him softly.

When he got to his bedroom, Steve was already waiting for him, seated straight on the desk chair, reading through a thick stack of papers. When Tony walked in, Steve looked up to smile tiredly at him.

“Peter asleep then?” Steve asked, standing up. Tony nodded, and Steve lifted a hand for Tony to take, ever gracious with his manners as he took Tony to bed.

As he always used to be.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Ten years previously_

 

“Steve!” Tony shouted. Steve turned around, just in time to catch Tony in mid jump, joyously shouting as he knocked him to the ground.

“I knew you’d win.” Tony said, burrowing into Steve’s neck. Steve smelt of grass and fresh earth and sweat, Tony shivering as he snuggled in closer. He felt Steve shiver involuntarily underneath him, before gently prying Tony off of him.

“Tony.” Steve chided, his voice low and fond, looking up at Tony with a slow blossoming smile that was brighter than the stars. Steve always smiled like that, just for Tony. “You know we’re not supposed to meet like this.”

“I don’t care.” Tony mock pouted, fluttering his lashes at Steve. “You won. You bested everyone else. That means I’m yours now.”

Steve flushed red, but didn’t drop his gaze from Tony’s face. “It means you’re mine.” Steve agreed, his voice dropping half an octave, his eyes growing dark.

But before Tony could say anything, react in any way to Steve’s words, he heard a sharp voice shout. “Antony!”

With a grumble Tony turned to face his father, who was striding towards him with a tight expression on his face. “Excuse me, your majesty. I was just congratulating my brand new fiancé for his admirable victory today.”

“Get off him.” Howard all but spat. “You know damn well this is highly improper of you. Running off from your escort and everything.”

Maria, beside him, put a warning hand on Howard’s shoulder. “Please. You know he’s excited, dear. As we all are.” Maria smiled at Steve. “You’re a fine young man, and we’re very proud to present Tony to you.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but with Howard glaring down at him furiously, he had no choice but to get back up to his feet. Steve got up first in a hurry, holding his hand out to help him back up, and Tony couldn’t help taking the opportunity to not so subtly slide his hand over Steve’s wrist, making him flush to his ears.

“Looks like your escort is joining you.” Howard said tersely to Steve, nodding at the figures of Nat and Sam walking quickly over the pitch. “We’ll be seeing you tonight, at the ceremony.”

“Your majesty.” Steve said stiffly, bowing. He looked massively uncomfortable, but had to walk away to join his escorts.

“Don’t you even think about sneaking away from your escort from now on.” Howard said, motioning Tony to walk over to him as they strode back. “It’s imperative that everything is conducted according exactly to tradition from now on.”

Tony was tempted to snap at Howard, but he felt his mother looking at him with apprehension, and he settled back down into a sulky silence. “He’s right, you know.” She said gently, patting Tony on the cheek. “There’s more depending on this than just you two now. It’s delicate, bringing two kingdoms together.”

“Yes, mother.” Tony mumbled. It wasn’t fair. Steve had smelt _so good_ underneath him, the scent of fresh grass and Steve body heated underneath him, his body instinctively molding itself to an alpha, not just any alpha, but the _perfect_ one.

He daydreamed as he walked back with his parents. Those broad shoulders and narrow hips…strong arms….and that wonderful shy smile, so unlike those other hulking beasts that had come to claim his hand. Steve had arrived to the court, right after Brock had been pawing at Tony’s laces in a dark corner, and had gently but firmly disengaged Tony from his grasp. From there, he had actually _listened_ to Tony talking on and on about his inventions, and even asked questions that, while simple, showed that he was actually interested in what Tony was talking about. And the way he’d leapt up to get Tony a drink, an aperitif, rather than expecting Tony to serve him, the shy but polite way that he’d collect them from the servants showing that Steve was deep down, a good person. Aside from being the heir apparent to a northern kingdom alongside the Border, Steve called the allegiance of multiple other warlike nations, and had the reputation of an unparalleled leader and warrior. And that suited Howard, whose own kingdom had rolled in the wealth of being a bustling port of entry for trade as well as a hub of industry, but was interested in shoring up the nation’s military defenses. And Howard had no problems using his only heir, and also only omega son, Tony, as bait to achieve what he wanted. 

Tony shivered as he remembered all those other alphas who had leered and crowded around him, hungry to make an alliance with such a rich ruling family. And if the deal was sweetened with a royal omega, all the better. Tony had felt like meat displayed among wolves, who only saw him as a pretty little toy, to be bred as soon as possible for the sole purpose of having heirs.

He had felt fear, this morning before the tournament, the tournament that would decide who his future husband would be. Icy chill settled in his stomach. It wasn’t as if he didn’t believe in Steve’s strength. He had seen the alpha tear a log in half with his bare hands, for heaven’s sake. But the thought of Steve somehow losing, and Tony being married off to one of those other brutish alphas made Tony feel nauseous. Not for the first time, Tony had considered running away again. Running to the Border, where the Great Forest lay, and hide in the wilderness forever, find a remote place where he’d be safe to tinker with his inventions forever…

But it was all right now. Tony told himself. He was safe. He had Steve. And Steve actually liked him, Tony thought. He’d be kind. He’d let Tony continue with his work after being married. They’d make a good couple together, and bring both their nations security and wealth.

It would all be all right now.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wear something white.” Howard said curtly, when he looked up from his table to see Tony walking into the room.

Tony narrowed his eyes, and Maria spoke up softly. “Dear, it is his engagement ceremony. He’s allowed to wear what he likes.”

“He looks like a whore.” Howard said, eyes still focused on the parchments before him. “I won’t have my son wearing those gaudy colors in front of the entire city.”

“That’s rich considering what you’re wearing.” Tony shot back before he could think. Maria’s eyebrows shot up with alarm, and Howard with a long suffering sigh stood up, readjusting the ermine mantle as he did. 

“This, is tradition, Antony. “ Howard said, with more than a touch of weariness in his voice. “Tradition is what ties this nation, this family bloodline, together, over years, over centuries, and forever if it need be. We all have a role to play in it.”

Howard strode over to Tony, dressed in rich crimson robes embroidered with a cunning gold pattern throughout, trimmed with soft warm fur at the collar and sleeves. Underneath, Tony wore a rather scandalously cut dark red silk shift, the height of courtly fashion.

“And this—“ Howard’s hand snaked out like lightning, fisting the front of the robes. “Is clear and utter disrespect for everything that our house stands for.”

Howard pulled and Tony heard the sound of fabric ripping, the sound of a gasp, coming from him, and then Howard was pushing him over, and Tony fell backwards on the floor, the front of his robe torn.

“Get dressed. Properly.” Howard turned around. “You might be an omega, but you’re still my son and you won’t humiliate me tonight.”

Maria spoke up at this point, calling out for her son, but Tony was already disappearing down the hallway, running back into the darkness, treacherous tears in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“You look beautiful.” Steve had said, his eyes alight when Tony had finally appeared in the main hallway.

Tony merely nodded his head. He wore a demure set of ivory robes, incredibly traditional for an newly affianced omega, swathed in silk and lace.

 

(Maria had followed after him, and after some whispered discussion, she had gently picked out all white formal robes on him. “You look just like a bride.” She said as she adjusted the delicate lace at his collar. 

“It’s not me.” Tony said, his mouth thinning as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pale and childlike, his eyes looking even bigger than ever. As if he was something delicate.

Something decorative.

Maria pursed her mouth. “Well, in that case…”

Tony felt a click on his wrist, and he looked down to see Maria smoothing the sleeve of his robe over his favorite wrist gauntlet. He widened his eyes at the sight. “Mother…”

“Shhh.” Maria said with a soft smile. “Your father doesn’t need to know everything. He only needs to see what’s outside. But what’s underneath…” She let her sentence drop off.

Tony let his hands run wonderingly over his right wrist, feeling the cool metal of the gauntlet underneath the whisper soft fabric.)

 

When he reached out to subtly hold Steve’s hand, he heard Howard’s snort of annoyance behind him, and Maria’s voice soothing him. But his eyes were on Steve, whose eyes widened as he gently grasped Tony’s right hand back.

“Are you wearing it?” Steve mouthed at Tony as the great doors slowly opened before their party. 

Tony winked at Steve, and felt his heart lighten.

 

* * *

 

 

“I heard these woods are haunted.” Sam said with a smile, riding up next to Rhodey on the dark path meandering through the gnarled and ancient trees, ahead of Tony and Steve.

“Oh absolutely.” Rhodey replied back with a deadpan. “They’re filled with all the victims that Tony have collected over the years.”

“Oh so he’s a murderer now?” Sam laughed, looking back at Tony, who flipped him off. “Your friend is spilling all your secrets.”

“What can I say.” Tony shrugged. “I don’t pay him enough to lie for me.”

“ _You_ don’t pay me at all.” Rhodey accused.

“You better watch yourself.” Tony warned. “Keep spilling all those state secrets and I’ll have you executed when I’m king.”

“Eh.” Rhodey turned back, clearly unruffled by Tony’s threat. “I’m sure Steve will keep your murdering in check.”

Nat rode up soundlessly beside Steve’s side on her mount. Honestly, Tony hadn’t had much of a chance to talk to her, but he couldn’t quell an instinctive flicker of dislike seeing her silent form. It was something in the glassy way she looked at him, as if she was beholding furniture.

“These woods are part of the original Great Forest, aren’t they?” Nat asked. 

“Yeah…but we don’t get hardly any of the strange things that you Northerners do.” Rhodey replied. “These woods have been mostly quiet for generations.”

“Might not stay that way forever.” Nat said, quietly so that only Tony and Steve could hear.

Tony twisted in his saddle to face Nat. “What do you mean?” 

Nat wore all black, as was her mount, nearly blending into the darkness around them. The firelight of the torches that their massive party carried, however, kindled her bright red hair, and caught the watchful stillness of her eyes, flicking about the road.

“Things are changing.” She said, looking at Tony without flinching, unusual for a commoner. “More intrusions. More attacks along the Border. And rumors. More Void men walking at night.” 

“Nat.” Steve warned. “Tonight’s not about that. It’s supposed to be a happy occasion.”

“He should know.” Nat said, still staring Tony in the eye. “His father might be pushing him into an alliance he can hardly understand the reason for, but he should know at least what to expect.” 

“Void men?” Tony said, making a face. “Next you’ll be telling me that magic and fairies are real. Those are all legends. Old wives tales. Our nation has disproved their existence for centuries.”

“Easy to say for a soft southerner surrounded by iron.” Nat replied. “But when you’re alone by the Border in the dark that last for months and months, and nothing but stars and night all around you, you might change your mind.”

“Nat.” Steve said, his voice now firm. “Stop.”

“I’m not soft.” Tony said, his brow furrowing. “I’ve been helping my father build weapons for years now. I’ve been studying threats and how to neutralize them for years. I’m not a child.” 

Both Steve and Nat were silent at that, and Tony felt his face burn.

Did these two alphas think that he was just a pampered omega, protected from the realities of the world? Even Steve? Was Steve just humoring Tony all this time when he was being shown Tony’s various inventions?

Did Steve not consider Tony his equal?

Nat suddenly drew on her reins, stopping her horse. “Stop.” She said, holding her hand out.

Steve was immediately on the alert, holding Tony’s reins and bringing them to a halt. “What is it?” He asked.

Rhodey and Sam had stopped up ahead, peering ahead.

“Sam?” Steve called out.

“Tree’s fallen up ahead.” Sam replied back. “It’s completely blocked the road.”

Howard and Maria were catching up to Tony and Steve. “What the problem?” Howard demanded. “We’re going to be late.”

“Road’s blocked.” Steve explained. “There’s a tree in the way.”

“That’s it?” Howard snapped. “Just have your soldiers move it out of the way. Or we’ll just walk around it.”

The sound of a sword being drawn rang in the air, causing everyone to stiffen.

Sam had drawn his longsword out of his scabbard, backing slowly away from the front.

“Scorch marks.” He hissed. “Steve.”

Tony felt Steve pushing him back firmly. “Tony, you and your parents should go back—“

But before Tony could bite back any sort of reply, a terrible shriek pierced the air.

Tony felt his horse shy and rear, and before he could do anything, he was falling on the ground, the air a tumult of hooves and shouts.

Tony’s shoulder hit the earth, knocking the air out of him. He lay there dazed for a moment, opening his eyes.

A long blurred form was snaking through the air as fast as a whip, chasing after the fleeing horses. He heard Howard shouting, and Maria calling his name—

“Tony!” Steve was by his side, tugging him dizzily up to his feet. “We have to go—“

But before he could say anything more, a great weight barreled into them both, and Tony was knocked on the ground for a second time, the smell of ash and earth in his nose.

He had just enough time to see Steve being swept off into the distant trees by some flying thing.

Without a second thought, Tony found himself running after Steve, running past the great trunks of the old forest, trying desperately to follow the general direction of where he went, all while readying his wrist gauntlet, the air burning in his chest as he kept running, praying he hadn’t lost them—

A break in the line of the woods, and Tony had reached a clearing. 

The moon was out, and the obsidian black scales of the wyrm that had taken Steve glittered like broken water, as it shook Steve from side to side like a rag doll.

Without hesitating, Tony lifted his right hand, aimed and fired.

One blast of intense light, and Tony could hear a great screech of pain, and a flutter of wings tumbling back. He saw Steve tumble to the ground, lying still as if—

The gauntlet was burning his hand, he would have to adjust the heat sink later, but Tony ignored the pain as he ran towards Steve, his heart in his chest, praying that Steve was somehow still alive, not Steve, not Steve—

As he reached Steve’s side, the man stirred slightly, his eyes opening slightly. “Tony, no.” Steve whispered. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay I got him.” Tony rambled, trying to tear at his robes, make some kind of bandage for the wounds around Steve’s shoulder and chest that were oozing blood. “You’re going to be okay, I promise, it’s all going to be all right—“

“Tony.” Steve coughed. “It’s a fire wyrm….you have to run.”

Tony heard an angry rattle and tumult. Looking up, he saw the wyrm shaking its head while snarling, uncurling and curling itself. It raised its head to stare at Tony, and snarled deep in its throat.

“Tony.” Steve said urgently. “Leave me here.”

“Shut up.” Tony said, shaking his head. He saw Steve’s sword lying on the earth beside him, and reached for it. The handle was heavier than he thought, and he needed both hands to lift it. “Shut up, it’s going to be all right.”

The wyrm tread closer, its great pale eyes never leaving Tony’s face. It slowly bared its teeth in a facsimile of a smile, revealed great sharkish lines of crooked pale fangs.

Tony stood over Steve, the sword shaking in his hands, the effort of holding it up making his arms ache. He planted his feet, and stared death down as it approached.

“Tony.” Steve’s voice deepened, and Tony shivered as he heard Steve’s voice drop into an alpha’s command pitch. “Leave me. Run back to the others.”

For a moment, Tony shook, his feet turning as if to run, his willpower melting as he instinctively made to obey, to submit.

But the pain in his right hand cut through the noise in his head, and Tony suddenly gripped down harder on the sword handle.

“Steve, shut _up_.” Tony snarled back. 

And then the wyrm pounced, and Tony couldn’t help closing his eyes, feeling the air whip around him, the hot breath of the wyrm kindling hot, and Tony putting all his strength into one, wild, hopeless swing—

And suddenly the air around him stilled, the heat that was curling his hair was quenched as if he was dropped into water, and the roar of the wyrm was gone.

Tony opened his eyes, and could not make sense of what he was seeing.

A perfect mirror of night sky and stars in front of him, rimmed by a ceaseless wave of orange sparks that gave off no heat, only disappearing into the air.

The wyrm’s wings and body were visible beyond the mirror, but were completely still.

Tony had just enough time to wonder where the head had went, when his question was answered, a heavy weight plummeting through the air to land thirty feet beside him and Steve in the clearing. 

The wyrm’s eyes lolled in its head, his pale eyes still gazing fiercely at Tony, but very clearly dead, its head ending in a neat plane at its upper neck. The blood from its neck steamed in the air. 

Tony was staring in disbelief at the wyrm when a voice made him jump. “You should have ran, you know.”

Swinging around, he saw a figure he did not see there before, or ever in his life. A tall, dark haired man, in strange robes belonging to no nation that Tony had ever seen before, his hands out, one lazily swinging in a circle. As Tony gaped at him, the man snapped his fingers, and the mirror in front of Tony disappeared with a hiss of sparks, and the wyrm’s body slumped in front of him in a tumult that raised dust.

“Who are you?” Tony asked, still numb with shock.

“Well, obviously the man who just saved you and your fiancé.” The man rolled his eyes. “Very touching scene, by the way. Almost worthy to be part of the classic love stories. Still should have run though.”

“Steve.” Tony said, the word cutting through the haze in his head. He quickly got on his knees. “Steve.” He said, more urgently, shaking the man.

But Steve’s eyes had fluttered closed, and under the moonlight, looked pale as death.

“Fire wyrm’s bites are venomous.” The man observed behind him. “Your Steve knew he was gone the moment it bit him. He knew there was no point to your last stand.”

“No.” Tony said, ice filling his heart. “No.”

Steve with his smile, the way he looked at Tony just this afternoon, face full of joy as Tony gazed down on him, they were just holding hands not an hour ago, so full of hope and life—

“Can you save him?” Tony heard his voice in a daze, as if someone else was speaking for him, still staring down at Steve’s still face.

“What makes you think I can?” The man asked in a drawl, clearly amused. Tony felt a fierce surge of hatred in his heart at the man’s words, and then forcibly shoved the emotions down, Steve’s life was on the line—

“What you just did with the wyrm makes no logical sense.” Tony spoke. “There’s no technology in all of the continent that could explain what you just did.”

“So what do you think I am?” The man folded his hands behind his back, looking at Tony with curiousity.

“Something outside of science.” Tony gritted out, as he turned to glare at the stranger. “For now.”

The man smiled. His amusement made the moonlight catch in his eyes, and for a second Tony could have sworn they glowed. “My. That must have been difficult for a Stark to admit.”

“All the old books say things….people with magic can grant boons. For a price.” Tony went on stubbornly.

“Well studied.” The man replied. “But what can you possibly offer me?”

Tony wanted to shout at the stranger. _Stop playing around!_ _Every second you waste talking Steve is closer to dying!_ But he took a deep breath, trying to calm his temper.

All the books said you should be very polite with someone who had made a deal with the Fae.

Who practiced the old art of magic.

“You saved me.” Tony said numbly. “Therefore you want a favor from my father.”

The man hummed, cocking his head to gaze at Tony with the first hint of interest. “Sharp enough. But I didn’t come here for your father. I came here for you.”

With a flick of his gloved hand, a portal opened behind the stranger. The air swirled around them, and Tony caught a glimpse of rustling darkness behind the man. The scent of dew and lush green filled the clearing.

“If you follow me,” The man said. “I promise you that your prince will live." 

“And if I don’t?” Tony asked, shivering as the cold night air rushed around him.

The man shrugged. “It’s your choice.” He said briskly. “But there’s more at stake than just one man’s death here. The fate of the Nine Realms depends on your choice.” 

And with that, the man turned, and walked through the portal.

Tony stared after him. Was he supposed to just leave Steve here? What if the man was lying, and Steve would die anyways? And what was that business about the world at stake?

Tony looked down at Steve. His lashes were dark against the weak light. The blood from his wounds had stopped oozing into the earth.

Without a second thought, Tony quickly bent down to brush a kiss on the side of his fiancés mouth. Straightening up, he cast one last backward glance at Steve, before quickly stepping through the portal as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The world on the other side of the portal was much colder.

All around Tony was a night world he had never seen before, not in maps or illustrations. He gaped as his feet sank into something soft, giving off a spicy scent. Looking closer, he saw the soft leaves of some sort of ivy, but like no tame garden vine that he had every seen before.

All surrounding him were the fanged teeth of mountains, impossibly high, the snow faintly glowing in the bright moonlight. In the darkness, he couldn’t tell if there were valleys, or what were in them.

Impossibly, considering how cold it was, where he was standing seemed to be covered in lush overgrowth of deep moss green leaves, as far as he could see on the face of wherever he was standing. A knife like wind rustled the leaves like a great wave, and Tony felt the ice cold air hit his face, as well as the unmistakable scent of green growing things, the scent of earth and life and death. Shivering, Tony wrapped the rather shredded remains of his white robes around him tightly, gooseflesh raising on his arms. No matter what he might think, this was not a dream.

Turning around, Tony saw no sign of the man he had followed into this strange world, or where he could have possibly gone. All there was, was the shivering of the leaves and the cold that made his breath puff in front of his eyes.

“Um….” Tony said out loud. “Hello?”

There was no answer, and Tony felt a twinge of impatience. Silk and lace was absolute _shit_ at keeping out this arctic cold.

“Hey!” Tony shouted at the top of his lungs, stamping as he did so, trying not to let his teeth chatter. “Mister magic man! Where did you go?”

Still no answer, and Tony lost his patience.

“Asshole!” Tony swore under his breath.

And yelped as a blaze of warm yellow light unfurled almost right at his feet. Overbalancing to keep himself from falling ignominiously on his backside, he looked up to see a trail of light breadcrumbing the slope of the mountain that he was presumably on.

Lighting their way to a tower that Tony hadn’t seen before.

The building looked ancient. Old stonework that Tony had never seen the likes of before, building upwards into a main pointed turret high in the air. Its silhouette was dim, but from what Tony could see in the moonlight, seemed to encompass multiple smaller turrets and windows, filled with golden light.

How on earth had Tony missed this?

“I hate magic.” Tony grumbled.

But no matter how he felt about the matter, the wind biting at him through his clothes made his choice for him. He could either grumble indoors, or freeze to death outdoors.

On his ascent up the path, his every step knee deep in dewy leaves, Tony paused to observe the lights along the way. They made no logical sense whatsoever. Never mind the fact that they burned without any kindling, and made no smoke. Or the fact they were in fact, suspended about a foot above the leaves, floating in air to the naked eye.

Tony reached a cautious hand to one, and made a face when the light didn’t burn his fingers at all. It was warm, like the air before a smoldering fireplace, but not the searing heat that any light source should be properly giving out.

It seemed to take forever, and a lot more strenuous walking than Tony was honestly used to as a heir to the throne who had more civilized views on transportation other than “weed choked hazardous path”, but finally he found himself in front of a door in the tower.

As he reached to knock on the (perfectly ordinary looking) door, it swung open before he could even make contact with it, and Tony had to suppress a groan.

As he stepped inside however, even the sound of the door closing by itself behind him couldn’t take away his surprise.

The entrance hallway was impossibly large for the narrow dimensions of the building that he had seen. Great gnarled tree trunks ringed the sides of the circular entranceway, acting as buttress, from which two staircases winded around haphazardly, to join in the center into one great stairway in front of Tony. All around Tony could see random doorways scattered haphazardly along the staircases.

The same lights as outside were inside, only much larger and brighter, lighting the tower from inside, the height of the ceilings impossible to gauge, disappearing into a hazy point far, far above Tony.

And the books. Tony had never seen so many books in his life. Built into the walls in a chaotic fashion were shelves, and the shelves themselves were crammed with books. On the floor Tony was, there were mountains of stacked books twice his height piled against the wall, as well as scattered papers everywhere.

A noise, and Tony spun around to see the stranger he had followed, strolling out of one of those doorways around three stories above him. Holding a black leather bound tome, he was rapidly flipping through the pages, seemingly without even reading them. Engrossed as he was, he seemed completely unaware of Tony’s presence.

Which proved true, as Tony cleared his throat, and the man looked up in mild surprise. “Oh you’re here.” He said ungracefully.

“ _Yes_ , I’m here, no thanks to you.” Tony said, giving the man his widest, fakest, socializing-around-the-court-please-let-there-be-someone-else-to-talk-to smile. “I could have frozen to death outside while looking for you, you know.”

“Should have worn something warmer.” The man said, closing the book with a snap. “What on earth would you wear something as skimpy as that at night? Highly impractical.”

“Excuse me?” Tony snapped back, folding his arms. “One, this is imported sea silk, don’t insult me by saying my clothes are skimpy. And two, this is sort of how people like me dress? For an engagement ceremony. You know, that I was on my way to before I got attacked by all those weird monsters. Which, by the way, what the hell was up with that?” 

“Fire wyrms.” The man said, in a bored tone. He dropped the book he was holding on a shelf, only to pick up another one, leafing through it the same way. “There’s been a uptick in their activities in recent years. A dragon’s taken over their main nest in the Giant’s Ribcage.”

“Oh of course.” Tony said, trying to subtly rub warmth in his arms. Sea silk was awful at heat retention, but he didn’t need the wizard to know that he was still freezing. “And you would just happen to know that, and….do nothing about it? While they go flying around attacking people?”

The man inhaled, looking up briefly at the sky, before also snapping the other book closed. He turned to smile at Tony, a clearly just as false polite smile mustered for irritating company. “Anthony, was it?”

“Tony.” Tony said shortly. “Only my father calls me that.”

“Hmm.” The man hummed, and then snapped his fingers.

And Tony yelped as his legs were knocked under him, a soft cushioned chair breaking his fall, lifting him up in the air swiftly to hover at the stranger’s height. 

“Now, as an average mortal, I realize it can be difficult to wrap your head around events of great importance. Things that threaten our realm far more than a few feral beasts. I didn’t bring you here for the sake of a few lives.”

Tony bridled at that. “ _A few lives_? My mother, my father, Steve…there’d be instability for _decades_ if they died like that! Hundreds of thousands of people would be affected!”

The man huffed, genuine amusement on his face. “Decades. Thousands. Those are child’s numbers.”

At that, Tony rose out of the chair, stepping down on the solid floor that the stranger stood upon, to stare down the stranger. Tony had to tilt his head up to stare down the man.

“Fuck you.” Tony spat. “Fuck you. You might have forgotten, having made your bargain with the Fae, but a single life is still worth saving! It always is!”

Tony thought of his mother, the warmth of her hands as she smoothed away his tears, and ruffled his hair as he hid in the bedcovers from his latest fight with Howard. Rhodey winking at Tony behind their instructors backs; Pepper sneaking him a meat pie at the dead of night when he was working on his latest projects.

Tony thought of Steve, and the gentle way he held Tony’s hand as they walked out of the palace that night, and felt a wave of misery rise in his chest. 

The man stared Tony in the eyes for a long moment, without a twitch of expression. In the silence, Tony was irritably aware of how much height the stranger had on him, Tony barely coming up to the man’s shoulders, forcing him to crane his neck high to meet the stranger’s eyes.

And then the man spoke. “I see I’ve been misunderstood. I did not mean that a human life is of no importance in the grand scheme of things, brief as they are. What I meant to state is that I collected you here, because there is a new threat approaching this universe. A being that intends to conquer all the Realms, and then wipe out countless lives throughout the multiverses, until the very unspooling of Time.”

“What?” Tony said, his head reeling in confusion. “What is this? Are you talking about someone from Asgard? Are they thinking of re-estabilishing hostilities?”

The man laughed. “One would wish it was only Asgard. No, this threat comes from the Void.”

“Oh. The Void.” Tony said flatly. “Just the little old Void. Well, it was a good thing you kidnapped me, a Stark prince with zero experience with sorcery or combat, on the eve of being engaged to his alpha, to combat this terrible evil.”

“You sound doubtful.” The stranger replied.

“Oh, you know.” Tony gestured at himself, ruined silk robes and all. “Just having a hard time swallowing your story and all. Seems a bit illogical to kidnap me, whose primary purpose in life according to my father was to look really pretty and stupid, and act stupid if I wasn’t. Why not take Steve? He’s a storied warrior, everyone’s heard of how he bested the Red Skull in combat and saved his kingdom. Or even the Hulk. Last I heard he was pulling up mountains and drinking whole seas dry in the realm of Sakaar, sounds like more your kind of guy.” 

“What are you saying?”

“What I’m saying is that you’ve clearly made a mistake.” Tony snapped, walking towards the stairs leading downwards. “I’m not your man. Given, I’d love to help your cause and all, but honestly you’d be better off convincing my father if you want the might of the Stark house to fight this battle. And I’d be better off going home and seeing if Steve will be all right like you promised.”

“I do not make mistakes, Anthony Stark.” The man said, and snapped his fingers. With a jolt, Tony stumbled to keep his balance—and found himself somehow reversed, stepping even closer towards the man, the single step now bringing him uncomfortably close with the stranger. Tony instinctively raised his arms to his chest, as well as inhaling quickly in surprise—

And shit.

Now that they were barely a handbreadth apart, Tony could feel the heat emanating from the man’s body through his thin silk clothes—as well as the unmistakable scent of an alpha.

Tony felt himself freeze in fear, his limbs stilling by instinct. He assumed the man was a beta from the lack of usual alpha posturing—the swaggering around an omega, the leering, the possessive touching. And how did Tony not scent him the moment he had entered his home?

He was a fool. Tony found himself unable to look up, his eyes falling to the ground. He had taken a strange man at his word, and was now neatly caught in this alpha’s den, far from any help. He was even dressed for it, he thought numbly, shivering.

“You speak of a single life having worth.” The man said in a low voice that seemed to resonate down to Tony’s bones. “It seems as if you do not value yours at all.”

“What did you bring me here for?” Tony asked, gritting his teeth to look up at the man, hard as it was, although every thought shrieked in his head to be still, to be small, to submit. “You said you needed a favor from me. You said you’d save Steve if I’d come with you.”

“I did.” From this close, Tony could see that the stranger’s eyes were a deep blue. Different from Steve’s, sky bright and cloudless.

“I don’t have anything to offer you.” Tony gritted out, his eyes now dropping out of his own accord. “Except the obvious.”

The man snorted, and Tony reared back at the sound. “I didn’t bring you here to bed you, if that’s what you mean.”  
  
Tony’s face flushed hot, as he stepped back. “Well, what was I supposed to think?” He responded fiercely. “If my father even knew I was alone with a strange alpha he’d disown me on the spot!”

The man laughed again. “You have a greater destiny than you think, Anthony Stark. More than what you were born into.”

“How would you even know?” Tony asked petulantly.

The man’s hand reached out, and Tony’s heart leapt to his chest as he felt the stranger grasp his right wrist and pull it towards him.

The stranger studied his hand, the ruined sleeve now revealing the wrist gauntlet fully. It had been one of Tony’s more involved projects, trying to figure out how to store so much concentrated energy, as well as stabilizing the elemental palladium mechanism so it wouldn’t blow up the user’s limb.

The gauntlet had slipped slightly, revealing the blistered red skin on Tony’s palm and wrist. Tony winced to see it, registering for the first time that his hand actually hurt quite a bit.

“Because of this.” The stranger said, still studying Tony’s hand. As if lost in thought, his gloved finger ran gently down Tony’s palm, the unexpected sensation making him jump a little.

“Hey—“ Tony was about to tell the man off when he realized the tingling he felt was his skin mending before his very eyes, the blisters subsiding, the angry red hue fading back, and the pain markedly subsiding.

“Wow.” Tony breathed, looking at the untouched skin of his right palm. “That’s a pretty decent party trick.”

The man rolled his eyes, and stepped back, letting go of Tony’s hand. “I’d ask you not to insult the mystic arts by calling it a ‘party trick’.”

“Ugh, magic users are so sensitive.” Tony flexed his right hand. Not a hint of pain left. “What am I supposed to call you then? Mister Mystic Artist?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Non seducer of helpless omegas?" 

“Strange will do.” The man said, turning away from him, apparently having completely lost interest in Tony in favor of paging through another book behind him.

“What, no first name?” Tony called after him as the man, lost in the perusal of his book, strode through the same doorway.

For an answer, the man snapped his fingers, and Tony felt himself abruptly falling through the air—

Landing on an incredibly soft bed in a cozy little room, lighted with a glowing fire. There was no sign of a door anywhere, and Tony sighed.

“I still hate magic!” He called out, in the hope that Strange could hear him.

But as he settled back into his magnificently thick covers, Tony sleepily thought how pleasant it was to be warm for the first time since he’d been outside that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve. Steve was here.

But Steve like he’d never seen before. A Steve, with his sword and shield beside him, broken into two, and his body broken upon the steps. His blue eyes staring without sight into the night sky that surrounded the world.

Tony had screamed. He had turned around desperately, looking for help.

But there was no help to be found. Rather, there was more bodies piled around them. And as Tony looked closer, he realized with a start that he recognized some of them.

Nat was face down on the step above Steve, only recognizable by her hair. A man with long blonde hair wearing a winged helm, that Tony recognized as belonging to an Asgardian. Tony walked closer, and recognized the man’s face—Thor, the Asgardian prince and heir apparent. They had met only a few times during meetings of diplomacy, but Tony remembered him as a man of constant laughter and high spirits. His face looked unnaturally serene, as if he was only asleep.

And up the steps, Tony could make out the silhouette of a truly immense warrior, pierced with many spears. The green hue of his skin was all Tony needed to realize who he was as well. And still all around Tony, so many broken corpses around him, a bitter quiet shrouding them all.

Tony looked up, and saw a portal, not unlike Strange’s, except far more vast. He recognized the skyline of his kingdom’s city, crumbling under the attack of a great army in flight, the old voidwhales of legend swimming lazily in the sky towards the portal.

Looking up, Tony saw a giant void whale swimming above him, dressed in strange dull white armor that shivered like scales before his eyes.

There was a man on top of it, standing tall as he gazed upon the destruction wreaked before him. Tony could vaguely see the glitter of some armor on the man’s right hand.

Something about the man’s stance chilled Tony’s blood. It spoke of victory, yes. But more than anything, it spoke of _righteousness_.

Tony stepped back without thinking to get a closer look. He felt his foot knock something loose, and the clatter of metal resonated in the unnatural night world.

Cursing, Tony looked up again, to find the man on the voidwhale staring right at him.

_Stark_.

The pain in his head was immense, as if the word was echoing in the very blood in his veins, Tony staggering to his knees to cradle his head.

“Tony.” Someone whispered, and Tony looked up to see Steve looking at him.

“Tony, it’s okay.” Steve said, his hand reaching out to him. “It’s okay. Just run.”

_STARK!_

Tony gasped, and keened as the man’s voice reverberated cruelly, tearing at his thoughts. He heard the strange sibilance of the voidwhale’s armor as the man came closer—and realized what he was hearing was the collective clatter of millions of bones, woven together…

Tony awoke suddenly in the middle of the night, the room chilly and dark, the fire in the grate having burnt out some time ago.

There was some whisper of a dream still floating around his head as he sat up in the bed and blinked in the still darkness. Yes, if he just focused, he could just remember….

As Tony stretched, his eye fell on the extinguished fireplace, he utterly forgot what he was thinking about.

A seven foot tall shadow was standing there, watching him.

Tony froze. He tried to blink away what he was seeing. Tried to tell himself that he was still dreaming.

But no. Tony was awake, no matter how much he bit his tongue, and there was no light that could cast a shadow as black at this in a room already darkened, in the vague shape of a human, only with unbelievable long arms and legs.

It didn’t have eyes, but Tony just knew. It had been watching him. 

“Who are you?” Tony breathed.

The shadow’s arm reached out, and snapped its fingers.

And the fireplace kindled bright in an instant, as if it had been doing so for hours.

And the shadow was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a shuffle, as well as indistinct sounds, talking to him. Tony grumbled, shifting the bedcovers tighter around him. 

“Go away Pepper.” He groaned. “It’s too early for anything.”

Someone poked him in the face.

“Okay, okay, stop.” Tony said, snuggling in deeper. “I’m getting up, I promise.” 

They poked him again in the face, and Tony irritably batted away their hand.

Except his hand came in contact with something solid that squeaked, and knocked it clear off his bed.

Now completely awake, Tony sat up in bed to stare. Two black indeterminate lumps the size of coal stared back at him. Definitely staring. Tony had no idea how, but both lumps had two beady black eyes staring up at him. They looked like nothing more than pieces of coal, if it wasn’t for their impossible little legs and arms. And their eyes.

They watched each other silently for a moment, both nonplussed.

“Okay.” Tony said, blinking at them. “What the hell are you guys?”

The two….things squeaked excitedly at him, jumping up and down the bedcovers. They left little pitter patters of soot with each frantic jump.

“Stop.” Tony waved them quiet. “I have no idea what you guys are saying. Okay, okay.” Tony spoke to himself, trying to calm himself down. “Wizard’s house, weird wizard things. Okay, makes sense. Sort of. Did I knock one of your friends off the bed?” He asked the little creatures.

They squeaked again, except this time sounding rather like they were scolding him. 

Getting up carefully from the bed, making sure not to dislodge the critters, Tony stepped on the floor, and found the third creature upside down on the floor, its little legs flailing for purchase to right itself up, piping in distress. It was missing an arm, making its movements clumsy. 

“Sorry dummy.” Tony righted the little thing, and it ran off into the fireplace with a resounding squeak. The others did the same. “Hey, I’m sorry!” Tony called out after the things. “Can I call you Dummy? You look like one. Sorry, still waking up, I know I’m being mean.”

 

* * *

 

“Mister wizard?” Tony called out.

He had been wandering around the tower for half an hour, looking for Strange. He had found fresh clothes hanging on the rack for him to change into, which he had gladly done so. They were simple but unobtrusive, and Tony left his engagement clothes in a sad pile in the floor of his room.

The windows of the tower revealed a pale golden morning outside. Tony had been distracted at first coming out of his room by the endless books in endless shelves mounted into the walls, strange titles, and some in strange languages he couldn’t decipher.

But after a while, Tony’s stomach began to complain in earnest, and Tony had abandoned reading in favor of finding either A) food, or B) Strange, who presumably could magic up some food.

Both of which was turning out to be rather difficult to find. Tony tried the doors, which either would be locked, or would open into different chambers. One looked like an alchemist’s workshop, with the sheer amount of glassware and potions bubbling away in the fires. Sadly, nothing in it looked edible.

“Strange?” Tony called out again. “Hey, just in case you forgot, you have a guest over.” He paused to listen for an answer. “It’s usually polite to make sure your guests don’t starve to death.”

Still no answer. Tony’s stomach grumbled again.

“What does a guy have to do to get some food in here?” Tony complained under his breath. 

Tony opened the next door, and was startled at the sight of a stone kitchen with a wooden table in the middle, plates piled high with all sorts of eatables.

Tony scurried over in a hurry, his mouth watering at the sight of great hunks of fried bacon, freshly fried eggs with trembling orange yolks, bowls swimming with buttery porridge, tiered crystal plates filled with exotic cut fruits, some that he’d only seen illustrations of.

“Shit, is there a plate anywhere…?” Tony said, looking around frantically.

A chirrup, and Tony saw the same strange lump in his room, holding up a porcelain plate on the table beside him, tottering under its weight.

“Thanks Buttercup.” Tony said reverently, picking it off its hands. “You’re a godsend.”

The lump followed him around as he filled his plate. Tony looked at it, and gestured to the table. “Are you gonna help yourself too?”

The lump’s eyes somehow seemed to shine as it stared back at Tony.

“You should have some too? If you…want to? I don’t know what cute little rock critters eat. But yeah, this is way too much for just me.”

With a very loud and excited peep, the lump went over to the plate of massive bacon and eggs, lifting it up as if it was air, and quickly running off with it into the direction of the empty fireplace.

“Wait!” Tony yelped, and the plate froze in place. Tony hurried over and speared one more egg. “Just one for the road for me, carry on.”

 

* * *

 

 

This time, when Tony walked out of the kitchen with a plate full of an ungodly mishmash of breakfast, he confidently spoke out. “Okay, show me where the wizard is.”

The next doorway opened into a library, venerable and old, filled with even more books. Tony chewed thoughtfully on a rind of bacon as walked through the room.

It was spacious, with tall windows up to the ceilings, letting in a gentle light. The paneling was made up of a rich dark wood, carved intricately in patterns Tony didn’t recognize. There were a few comfortable chairs scattered around, with books lying about their arms and backs, forgotten.

This room exuded the sense of peace. Dusty years spent in quiet study, cups of pale tea warming the hands while perusing countless pages. It felt calm, like nowhere else in the tower did.

Tony took a turn around the shelf, and nearly yelped to see Strange right in front of him, floating in midair, with his legs crossed.

“Strange?” Tony asked. The man didn’t reply, his eyes closed as if in thought.

“Strange.” Tony asked, louder. “Mister wizard. Mister Strange wizard. Mister wizard of the Strange.”

“I heard you the first time.” Strange said. He didn’t open his eyes.

“Oh good.” Tony replied. “Means you’re just being deliberately rude to me then.”

Strange didn’t reply back, and Tony sighed. “You want some breakfast?”

Strange opened an eye to glance at the plate Tony proffered. “What is that?”

“What is this?” Tony asked, in confusion. “Have you never had breakfast before?”

“Have Southerners really changed their cuisine since the last time I’ve been with them?” Strange said, turning his head to look at the plate. “I was offered flatbread with figs the last time.”

“Yeah, no.” Tony said. “I think my great grandmother ate figs. I, as an up to date member of the royal house, am offering you the breakfast foods of my fiancé. Say all the jokes you want about Northerners and their lack of civilized food culture, they know how to make a morning meal”

“Looks…heavy.” Strange said.

“Are you calling me fat?” Tony exclaimed in mock outrage. “I’ll have you know that’s punishable by beheading.”

“You could stand to gain weight.” Strange said, casting a critical eye on Tony. “I thought the Southern kingdoms considered plumpness desirable in an omega.”

“Aaaand you’re definitely getting beheaded when I’m back home.” Tony scowled at Strange. “You sound like my great grandmother again.”

Strange shrugged, and closed his eyes. Tony sighed. 

“When will you be done with...whatever you’re doing?” Tony asked plaintively. “I thought you wanted to discuss this enemy that we’ll be facing.”

“You can talk.” Strange said distantly. “I can multitask, unlike you.”

Tony scowled but bit back a sarcastic remark. “All right. First of all. This being from the Void. What do you know about him? How do you know he’s coming for us in the first place?”

“He has been coming for our world for a long time.” Strange said. “He has destroyed many worlds before, and rumors of his arrival are inevitable.”

“Why?” Tony asked. “What does he want?”

Strange laughed, a low thing. “What has the Void ever wanted? Do you know your history?”

Stung, Tony replied with knitted eyebrows. “Of course I do.” Speaking from memory, Tony recited. “’The Void has simply always been. When there was the first drop of water from the Sky, there was the first drop of the Void as well that fell into the land. When the Giant awoke, and ate and ate, the Void grew and grew within him. And when the Giant died, and the little people awoke, there too, were men awakened from the Void, who lived on the underside of the Nine realms, never to meet the people of the Upper Realms, or face the ending of the World.’” Tony finished, and frowned. “But that’s all supposed to be myth.”

“Myths can be useful things, Anthony Stark.” Strange was looking at Tony now, and Tony couldn’t help being struck by their color again as he was last night. Their blue depths, as if they had seen many things and many years. “They will reveal the truth in a way that your science never can.” 

Strange gestured, and a vision of the Nine realms appeared before them. Tony gaped at the sight—no map could match the details of the realms, stacked on top of one another in vague layers following the contours of the Giant that Once Was, from the great skull down to the many islands of the bones of its feet.

“The realms have grown and prospered. Life flourishes. And yet, for all your progress, evil has flourished as well. Hunger. War. Misery. The Void has swallowed all, and listened.”

Images flashed by rapidly. Fireflies dancing. A forest of spears. It stopped on the weathered face of a middle aged man, stooped, but built powerfully, walking along a black weathered stone path, holding a child’s hand.

“Once there was a cleric of a poor town. He was humble, but aspired to do his work well amongst his people. He served them well for many years, and even raised a family. But men, being what they are, brought war into his small town, and razed everything.”

The same man, now kneeling in the burnt ruins of a town, holding the bloody body of the same child. The vision was silent, but the man was clearly wailing, his face a rictus of terrible pain.

“The cleric denounced everything he stood for. Went insane. Went to the very End of the World, and cast himself in.”

Tony hissed. “That’s awful.”

“But,” Strange continued. “He came back.”

“That’s...impossible.” Tony frowned. “I mean, Void men and their lands have always been a fairytale, but we’ve studied the End of the World. It’s a massive gravitational well. Not even light can escape it. Nothing should be able to return from it.”

“He did.” Strange said. “The Mad Cleric. The Mad Titan. He calls himself Thanos.”

The vision swirled, and Thanos appeared before them, barely recognizable from the man with grey hair that they had seen before. He had grown taller, bulkier, impossibly strong, and his face was scarred with symmetrical lines carved along his chin. His skin was the purplish hue of a long dead corpse, and behind him was an army in flight. On closer inspection, Tony noticed a metal gauntlet around the man’s right hand, and a single stone over the knucklepiece of it…

There was a sudden stab of pain in Tony’s head, and he gasped as he closed his eyes. “Fuck, ow….”

“Are you all right?” Strange’s voice asked beside him.

“Yeah…no, wait…” Tony said. “I think I’ve seen him before. Thanos.”

“That’s not possible.” Strange’s voice was grim. “You would have never survived the encounter.”

“Not like that. In a dream. Last night actually.” Tony massaged his temples, willing the headache to go away. “I saw him on some sort of flying animal? And….and I think there was a battle that happened. Steve and Nat, Thor…Hulk too. All these warriors lay dead. Then I stepped on something, and he saw me and he said my name. Somehow. God, ouch.”

Strange was noticeably silent, and Tony turned to him. “You have anything for headaches…?”

But Strange was looking at him, and for the first time Tony saw that it was with an expression he hadn’t seen him wear before. Distaste? Horror?

And then Tony recognized it. Pity. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony breathed. “Did something happen?”

Strange inhaled, and with a twitch of his hand, the vision dissipated. “It may be time that I consulted one of my fellow Sorcerers. He may have some idea of what our next step must be.”

“Okay. Sure. Actually wait.” Tony held up a hand. “One more question. How do you know that I can actually help defeat Thanos?”

“The Vishanti spoke to me.” Strange said, uncurling his legs and stepping down onto the ground. “And their prophecies are never wrong.”

 

* * *

 

“Ah, mister wizard?” Tony spoke up again. He could have sworn he saw Strange’s jawline tighten in irritation, which he counted as a personal win.

He had no idea why Strange was tolerating him for so long, considering how he had basically snapped him away to a room last night like a child with a tantrum. But he wasn’t going to complain however, as Strange let him follow into a strange room with an altar, of which a golden representation of the Nine Realms floated in mid air. Tony had only gotten to mimic about a few of Strange’s hand gestures as he guided the tower to its new destination before—

“Ow!” Tony flinched as he felt a force slap him on the ass. “Hey!”

  
But turning around, he saw Strange focused on the map, and his red cloak settling back on his shoulders.

“Did your…cape just hit me?”

“Yes.” Strange said. “It thinks you’re being disrespectful.”

“I mean I was.” Tony grumbled. “Don’t tell me that thing works by magic too. That’s completely not fair. I mean, is it intelligent?”

The cloak reared as if to hit Tony again, and he stepped back. “Whoa whoa, hey. Enough with the ass slapping. If you’re not over six foot with blue eyes keep your hands to yourself.”

Tony glared at the cloak until it slowly flattened over Strange’s shoulders again. Tony looked up at the map for a long minute, before realizing what he had just said.

“I meant Steve.” He clarified out loud to no one in particular. “Men who are six foot with blue eyes whose name starts with Steve.”

Strange didn’t reply, seemingly concentrated on the map.

“Anyways. So. Since you’re so good at multitasking. I have another question. What are those little rock critters in my room?”

“Soot spirits.” Strange said. “I was travelling to another dimension to capture a demon who had jumped planes. Those three happened to follow me back. They’re useful, so I let them stay.”

Huh. Tony could ask a million more questions, starting at ‘other dimension’ to ‘demon’, but an image suddenly snagged at his memory.

“Wait. Also last night. I saw something. I think, at least.” Tony tried to recall the details, fuzzy as they were. “There was something in my room. Like a shadow of a human. Maybe it was a dream?”

“No.” Strange’s voice was clipped. “That was Pangborn.”

“Pangborn?”

“It used to be a Sorcerer.” Strange said. “Now all that remains of him is a Void man.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on.” Tony nudged Strange. “You gotta eat sometime.”

Strange was once again floating in mid air with his eyes closed, his hands for now at rest as the Nine Realms in gold in front of his swam and shimmered before Tony’s eyes.

Apparently from what Strange had briefly explained, the tower, or “Sanctum”, as Strange called it, was able to travel through time and space anywhere in the Nine Realms. It just took time.

A really long time. A mind-numbing, boring time, of which Tony got bored of quickly, and having no other recourse, took to his new favorite activity—bothering Strange.

“It’s been two days.” Tony coaxed Strange, holding up a slice of meat pie to his face. “And you’ve just been floating there the whole time. I’m starting to think you’re just showing off.”

“I’m not mortal anymore.” Strange said. Other than his mouth, he was still as if carved from stone. “Not exactly anyways. I don’t need refreshment and rest like you would.” There was a moment of silence, before Strange continued. “And I would rather fast for a decade than eat that.”

“What’s wrong with a meat pie?” Tony said, his brow furrowing as he gave up, taking a bite of it himself. “There’s nothing else in the world like it.”

“Exactly.” Strange replied. “No one else in the world would tolerate a pie with a crust like leather and a filling made of headcheese.”

“You’re just picky.” Tony tutted, taking another full bite of the pie. “Let me guess: you were some spoiled nobleman’s son in your past life, sticking your nose up at anything like peasant’s food.”

“Actually no.” Strange said. “Before I made my deal with the Vishanti I was the youngest son of a freeholder. We ate mostly potatoes.”  
  
“Oh?” Tony perked up in interest. “How does a youngest son of a farmer catch the attention of the Three? And what did you trade your soul for anyways? If the old stories are true?”

Strange actually smiled, a quick glimpse of something genuine, untouched by irony. “That…is absolutely none of your business.”

“It was sex, wasn’t it.” Tony prodded. “You asked for a gorgeous omega with the beauty of a thousands suns to be in your bed.”

“And instead here you are.” Strange drawled. “Life does disappoint.”

“Funny.” Tony emphasized as he stood up, brushing invisible dirt off his clothes. “Really funny. My court is always hiring for a good jester. I think you’d be perfect for the job.”

The sound of Strange laughing to himself followed Tony out as he strode out into the main stairway. It felt oddly like Strange had won an argument, and Tony was half tempted to turn back and throw another quip at him.

The truth was, other than ransacking the Sanctum, there was surprisingly little for him to do. He had tried reading some of the books, but given that they were all about magical subjects in one way or another, he’d quickly lost interest. He had found numerous storerooms which he had rifled through, but there didn’t seem to be any noticeable rhyme or reason to the things stored in those glass mounts. Old pairs of shoes, some scuffed and ancient weaponry, odd wooden staffs with carvings over it, to dolls—it was a magpie’s hoard of junk, in Tony’s humble opinion.

The only thing of real interest in the storerooms was when Tony had found a clearly disused chest that afternoon, which when opened revealed a cache of women’s clothes. The style of them were antiquated, but still in perfect condition. Most interesting of all, Tony could still catch a hint of perfume on the clothes—an expensive blend of tea olive and lilac—and the faint scent of an omega. Tony took another deep inhale, and thought he could picture the wearer—someone warm, someone kind.

With a most peculiar feeling in his chest, Tony moved the piles of beautiful clothes to the side, to find a small jewelry box at the bottom. Opening the box, studded in jeweled irises, he widened his eyes at what lay within.

Exquisite little bracelets and rings, clearly made by a master craftsman. The style of them were delicate as frost, tending towards pastel stones—mint green jadestones and pale blue moonstones, crafted cunningly to look like flowers.

Underneath them laid an unbelievable rope of rose pink pearls, Tony gaping as he lifted them up. Even looped around the neck multiple times there would have been plenty of pearls left to hang to the wearer’s waist. It was a necklace that would make even royalty look twice.

Feeling oddly guilty, he looked around to make sure that he was alone, before trying the pearl string on, looping it nearly to a collar around his neck, before heading off in search of a mirror.

It was clearly a beautiful piece, but yet, as Tony looked at himself, it looked wrong on him. The pink hue looked dull and faded against his skin, and the size of the pearls were clearly suited for someone far more delicate than he was. He looked like a child playing dress up in the reflection, rather than the gorgeous omega who must have been the owner of the necklace.

Dissatisfied, Tony went back to return the necklace where it lay, only to find one last item in the very bottom of the jewelry box. He lifted out a single golden pocket watch, the glass face shattered. Turning it around, he read the tiny inscription in the back.

“Time will tell how much I love you.” Tony read out loud.

Something in the corner of Tony’s eye moved swiftly, and Tony swung around to see who was there with him, only to find himself alone in a room full of forgotten things, holding a broken watch in his hands.

 

* * *

 

 

The other reason Tony was restless was that he didn’t want to be in his room by himself.

True, there were the soot critters, whom Tony had very graciously named Dummy, Buttercup and You, but they would only stay around and tolerate Tony making them jump for pieces of bacon for so long before scattering off through the fire grate for other parts of the tower.

And every time Tony found himself drifting off to sleep, any little sound would have him twitching himself awake in fear, looking immediately to the fireplace of the room, making sure there was still light in his room.

(“There’s no such thing as a Void man.” Tony had argued the first day with Strange. “At least not the Void men of the old stories. There has to be some sort of reasonable explanation for what I saw. Smoke poisoning? And I can’t believe I’m saying this, but maybe some weird magical yet completely natural phenomenon? Come on, help me out here." 

“Void men are real, Stark.” Strange had said, sounding oddly weary. “And the old stories are true up to a point concerning them.”

“Okay, okay fine. They’re spirits of some sort.” Tony waved his arms. “Maybe they’re just some…particle manifestations of other beings from another dimensions. You believe in parallel universes. They’re not…beings that travel from dream to dream looking for people to snatch, never to be seen again.”

“What’s the difference?” Strange said. “Really?”

“Are you shitting me?” Tony exclaimed. “It’s an important distinction when there’s one in your _room_.”

Strange didn’t reply and Tony was almost tempted to kick him. ) 

“You’re not real, you’re not real, you’re not real.” Tony whispered to himself with the covers over his head. “You’re totally not hovering over my bed this very instant waiting for me to poke my head out so you can tear it off my body like that scary story that Rhodey and I read when we were five and we totally weren’t supposed to.”

A thought popped in Tony’s head all of a sudden, and he threw the covers off of him. Still no overly tall shadow man in his room.

“Hey, Pangborn.” Tony called out cautiously. There was no answer in the room except for the crackle of the fireplace. “What did you even do to be….what you are?”

Despite Tony’s nerves, there was no response, and he sighed as he turned back to try to go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are we there yet?” Tony demanded as he bounded into the room, ten minutes later.

Strange made a sound to the negative and Tony sighed dramatically. “Figures. Anyways, I bought you your favorite food.”  
  
Strange actually turned to look at what Tony was holding in his hand. “Potatoes. And flatbread with figs.”

“Only the best for you, farm boy.” Tony winked. 

“I don’t actually like those either. And I’ve eaten enough potatoes for a lifetime.” Strange said. His brow knitted, as he scrutinized Tony. “You seem…different.”

“You seem delirious.” Tony said with a sniff. “All right, mister-I’m-too-good-for-mortal-food. What do you want?”

“…Tea would be good.” Strange said. “Are you wearing perfume?”

Shit. Tony had totally forgotten he had just handled the contents of that chest. Still, he didn’t think that any alpha would have been able to pinpoint scent that Tony had barely handled…unless….

“I’ll get you some tea.” Tony babbled, trying to cover his thoughts as he turned around to hurry outside. “Though why anyone would pick tea over coffee is honestly—“ 

Strange’s hand snaked out, and gripped Tony firmly by the wrist, holding him in place.

Tony felt his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to squirm his way out of Strange’s grip, his hold surprisingly strong. The other man was staring piercingly at him, as if his gaze could incise Tony down to the bone. Tony realized vaguely that Strange was breathing in and out, slowly, but deeply.

_He’s scenting her._ The thought flashed before Tony’s mind, before Strange abruptly let go of him.

Tony quickly stepped out of reach, holding his wrist to his chest. Strange stayed where he was, his gaze never leaving Tony.

“I’d advise you not to go poking about the Sanctum.” Strange said, his voice as cold as ice. “Not everything here is safe for you to handle.”

Without a quick remark for once, Tony fled the room.

 

* * *

 

 

If Strange had scented the mysterious omega, even though Tony had only briefly touched her clothes and jewelry—

It had to mean they were bonded once.

Tony tried not to think why the thought of that kept returning in his mind, as he waited for the tea kettle in the kitchen to boil.

“It’s just weird, right?” He talked out loud to Buttercup, who had given him what he needed when he had rushed in the kitchen. “Like, where is she now? He has the gift from the Three, he could have easily given her eternal life or whatever. That’s how all the old love stories go.”

Buttercup chirped, waving towards the kettle. Tony took it off the fire and looked for a cup.

“Do you think she’s dead?” Tony asked Buttercup, pouring out the tea. “Maybe that’s why he’s so touchy about her. Maybe he murdered her, even.”

Buttercup stuck its tongue out at him, and Tony made a face. “You watch your sass. This place is clearly a bad influence on you.”

Tony crept up to the doorway of where Strange was. Hearing no sounds within, he paused for a minute, before losing his nerve and leaving the steaming cup on the ground.

 

* * *

  

When Tony woke up, curled in the armchair of the entranceway, there was a young girl watching him curiously. 

Startling, Tony tried to sit up, only to fall sideways out of the armchair he had been in. In the end he had been too creeped out to go back to his bedroom, and he had a vague thought of waiting out in the open for Strange to come out and apologize.

“Who are you?” Tony sputtered as he tried to right himself up. The girl did nothing to help him, watching him curiously. A discreet inhale confirmed she was a beta, and Tony relaxed minutely. “Do you live here?" 

“No.” The girl answered back. She had a braid of rabbit blonde hair, and looked like she was just hitting her first growth spurt. She was wearing the same thing he did, except far neater, the belt tied in intricate knots. “You don’t live here either. Sorcerer Strange has never brought back a student with him before.”

That got Tony’s attention. “Sorcerer Strange? So you know him? Also I’m not his student.” He picked at his own clothes. “Is that what this means?”

“They’re the usual robes that apprentices wear.” The girl said crisply. “I thought yours looked rather sloppy. And yes. Everyone at Kamar-Taj knows who the Sorcerer Supreme is.”

“Sorcerer _Supreme_.” Tony muttered under his breath. “Like he doesn’t have a big enough head already.”

“Master Wong asked me to collect some of the relics housed in here, while he discusses matters with Sorcerer Strange.” The girl said, turning around, clearly having lost interest. “Transporting some of it may be dangerous. You should leave while I’m working here.” 

“Not hanging around for any kind of work, thanks.” Tony said, getting to his feet.

Pushing the main door of the Sanctum open, Tony gaped to find himself in the middle of an immense open courtyard, enclosed by low buildings around it in a square.

The ivy still clustered around the building, and it was still the same knee deep tangle navigating as before. Reaching the veranda of the buildings, Tony stepped up on the polished wood floor, looking about as he did so.

For the first time in three days there were people milling about, other people wearing the same sort of robes he was, only in different colors. He passed by open rooms where classes were being conducted, people making various movements in the air that was followed by glowing orange lines and sparks. Making his way in even deeper, Tony passed by more open courtyards, where other people were practicing with wooden staves. 

“Wizard school.” Tony said with wide eyes.

He then saw another person walking down the hallway in the same color robes he was wearing. Waving him down, Tony jogged up to him.

“Any idea where I can get my hands on some science?”

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony returned to Kamar-Taj in the evening, carrying a large bundle of creaking parts with him, he met the other apprentice he had run into earlier in the entryway, her hair still wet as she was sitting out on the veranda, watching the other students practice portals, a look of longing on her face. 

“Hi there.” Tony smiled beatifically. “How did transport go?”

The girl’s hair was slightly singed at the ends, and she made a distinctly irritated noise in reply. Dressed in casual robes, she looked even younger than she did before. “Wouldn’t go back to the Sanctum for a bit.” She said in a sulky tone. “Smoke’s going to take some time to air out.”

“Huh.” Tony made a face. “Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?”

The girl made a vague motion. “Master Lange will take care of you if you ask. They’re the one feeding the sparrows.”

“Right.” Tony said, moving to walk away, before pausing. “What’s your name, by the way?”

“Clea.” The girl said, giving Tony a rather suspicious look.

“Clea. Quick question. Why are you here as an apprentice?”

Clea’s brows lifted in confusion. “That’s a silly question. Why wouldn’t I be interested in studying the key to the foundation of this world?”

“First of all—ew. Physics is the answer to that question. But honestly, what kind of person becomes a sorcerer?” Tony persisted. “What brings you all here?”

Clea tilted her head, considering. “That’s hard to say. Knowledge, I suppose. People need answers." 

“Did you ever know a man named Pangborn?” Tony persisted.

Clea’s expression stiffened. “Everyone here did. How do you know him?”

“Strange said something about someone called Pangborn and how he used to be a sorcerer. He didn’t really seem to want to talk about him. But I think….I think he might be haunting the Sanctum?”

“Ghosts aren’t uncommon.” Clea said slowly. “And what Pangborn did…he would certainly have unfinished business in this realm.”

“Which was what?” Tony asked with bated breath.

“He broke the natural laws of the universe.” Clea said.

“What does that mean?”

Clea snorted derisively. “You mean Sorcerer Strange hasn’t even told you that? You’re better off asking him yourself. Pangborn was his friend.”

 

* * *

 

 

As the days went on, Tony quickly found a new structure to his daily routine.

He’d wake up with the morning call to attendance, which was also the signal for breakfast. If Tony didn’t feel like getting up early, which was so far most of the time, he’d simply go back to sleep. When he awoke, he’d head outside Kamar-Taj, and visit the bustling covered markets just outside its door.

As ruined as his engagement robes were, sea silk was still a premium on the market, and Tony had no problems bartering scraps of it to various vendors, in exchange for scouring their heaps of broken machinery and parts. Tony would collect the best of what he could find, and bring it back into Kamar-Taj.

Tony had never been allowed so much free time to work on his projects before, and while he was missing his workspace and his own tools to work with back home, he could happily work with what he had. He would spend hours, trying to engineer a more effective way of amplifying the wrist gauntlet’s energy potential, as well as improving the existing heat sink so it wouldn’t burn his hand again. The soot spirits had followed him out of the Sanctum on the second morning, and Tony had found a use for them conducting various small tasks.

He hadn’t seen Strange since that last night travelling in the Sanctum, and Clea shook her head whenever he saw her in the morning, precluded his need to ask if she had seen Strange herself.

While Clea had seemed a little wary of him at first, she had gotten used to him as time went on, and Strange and Wong continued to keep a low profile. She had even taken to popping into Tony’s room at various times in the day, curious about what he was doing.

“How does this even work?” Clea asked, pointing at what Tony was carefully welding together, using a makeshift concoction of dragonwax to blaze a bright white fire.

“Thought you weren’t interested in anything other than magic.” Tony said, concentrating on getting the joints of the levers just right.

“Why not?” Clea said. “Though a midlevel sorcerer could do in a moment what’s taking you a week to build.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just insult my engineering skills. Dummy, come here.”

Dummy walked over slowly, making a peep of distress.

“It’s okay. Just stick your arm in there.”

A questioning chirp. 

“Yes, I’m serious. Get your arm in there or cough up all the meat and eggs I’ve been bribing you with. Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Dummy extended the tiny single limb that it had into the miniature arm he had fashioned. As it did, the tiny palladium core glowed blue, and the arm lifted.

“Take it for a spin.” Tony told him. “It’s supposed to move with you.”

The arm was somewhat bigger than Dummy, and it walked over in a lopsided fashion, twirling the arm in circles around it.

Dummy then pointed to itself, the left side where it was missing the other limb, and made a questioning sound.

“That I can’t fix, little guy.” Tony’s voice was gentle. “For now. It’d take full body armor, and there’d be no way for you to control it.”

Clea coughed, and Tony looked up. “Something on your mind?”

“Well….just a thought.” Clea said, opening her mouth to say more before closing it quickly. “But never mind.”

“No, go on.” Tony gestured. “Two minds are better than one. Shoot.”

“It’s nothing.” Clea said, a touch of firmness in her voice. “Anyways, can I come with you sometime outside?”

“Yeah of course.” Tony said, too surprised to say otherwise. “As long as your wizard teachers don’t mind.”

Clea shook her head. “No knowledge is forbidden at Kamar-Taj.” She paused. “But I’m surprised the Sorcerer Strange is all right with you leaving here so often. It’s not safe for an omega to be by themselves outside.”

“I’ll be fine.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Really? I would have thought magic people would be more enlightened about this.”

“Omegas are respected among sorcerers.” Clea said. “They’re some of the most gifted by the Fae, and many become Masters. But you don’t study the mystic arts, your hands are too soft to know how to use any weapons, and you don’t have any way of defending yourself. The walls outside Kamar-Taj can be dangerous.”

“I used to lose my chaperone all the time when I was in public.” Tony rolled his eyes before returning to study Dummy, now swinging his metal arm with glee, knocking parts over in a clatter. “Even if an alpha gets touchy, I know how to give them the slip. You don’t have to worry about me.”

It was Clea’s turn to roll her eyes, in true teenage fashion. “You’re stupid.” She announced, standing up abruptly. “I’m not worrying about just you.”

“Wait, what?” Tony asked distractedly, as Dummy knocked a cup over with its arm. “Did you say something?”

* * *

 

After Tony had convinced Dummy to stop crushing his precious scrap parts into pieces, he had realized the lateness of the hour. His stomach growled, and Tony realized, sniffing at his robes, that he rather needed a bath.

Which was perfect, because one of Tony’s favorite parts of his day was visiting the area that housed the communal hot baths. It was a separate area of Kamar-Taj that was housed around a natural geothermal spring, with multiple open air pools grouped together. Tony had learned that visiting them at this hour meant that he had the place to himself.

Taking a clean set of robes with him, Tony set off to the bathhouse. The mountain night was chilly around him, despite the singing of the crickets—even here, fall was slowly deepening into winter.

Sinking into the hot cloudy water of the pool, Tony couldn’t help sighing as he thought of Steve, his family, and his friends back home. How many days had it been since the attack in the woods? Had anyone else survived, and were they looking for him? The thought of Howard in a towering rage over his upset plans didn’t faze Tony, but the thought of his mother’s face made him cringe, and sink deeper into the water.

He sank his head under the sulfurous water, letting himself be immersed in the heat for as long as he could stand it, before coming back up for air. Looking up, Tony could see the cold night above him, a brilliant river of stars that he could have never seen back home.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it.” A low voice spoke aloud.

Tony nearly leapt out of his skin. Looking around, he saw Strange reclining with his back in one of the pools one over from him, looking up to the sky as well.

“Strange!” Tony sank deeper in the water, trying to hide himself from view. “Are you some kind of pervert? You’re not supposed to be here!”

“I don’t share the baths when the omegas are utilizing them.” Strange agreed. “Which is why I came out at this hour.”

Tony folded his arms. “You should have said something when I first came in! Did you see me naked?”

Strange smirked. “I saw enough.” 

Tony opened his mouth in outrage, only for Strange to interrupt him. “Relax. I’m not here to gawk at you. I came here to rest, like everyone else.”

Tony sank even deeper in the water. “Really should have separate baths.” Tony grumbled.

“They should.” Strange said. “Except that there’s only one other alpha here at Kamar-Taj. It’s easier to set up our routines to avoid the other omegas at…certain times.”

Tony looked over at Strange. “Really? There’s only two alphas in this entire place?”

“It’s very unusual for the Fae to make a bargain with people like me.” Strange spoke, a trace of bitterness in his voice. “And then to be trained formally in the mystic arts. I had to beg at the doors for weeks before they’d let me into Kamar-Taj.”

“Huh.” Strange looked over at him quizzically. “Sorry. It’s just. I guess I never thought that being an alpha in this world…was a problem in any way.”

Strange smiled as if to himself. “Admittedly, I haven’t faced the difficulties the other unbonded omegas have had to come to Kamar-Taj. Family and friends turning on them, strangers distrusting or even threatening them. Our world is not built to be just to them. But here, we rectify that, as much as we can.”

“Still.” Tony went on. “You must be good at what you do. Everyone here speaks of you with respect.”

“I would hope I’ve earned it.” Strange said seriously. “I’ve done my best to abide by the rules of this place and respect the other Masters.”

“I do have a question.” Tony said, and Strange smiled. Again. Wow. The wizard was actually experiencing emotions right before Tony’s eyes.

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.”

“Um…how should I put this.” Tony bit his lip. “How is it that you don’t…smell like anything to me? Except that one time?”

“You’re not going to like my answer.”

“Ugh. You’re going to say magic, aren’t you.”

“Partly. And again, not exactly mortal anymore. This physical form has been quiescent in that respect for years.”

“Huh.” Tony said. A brief memory of Strange, gripping his wrist tight, came and went before his eyes. “Okay, one more question. Why are you so weirdly nice right now? What happened to the constant insults?”

“Must be the blood loss.” Strange hummed. “Losing my touch.”

“Wait, what?” Tony sat up. “What are you talking about?”

Strange waved a hand. “It’s nothing for you to be concerned about.”

Tony grabbed his robe that he had left folded by the tub, and stood up, quickly wrapping it around himself. “Should you even be in hot water after losing blood?” Tony’s mind flashed back to his old healing lessons that he had been forced to sit through as an omega. “You should be drinking fluids if you feel weak.”

“It’s fine.” Strange said, as Tony made his way to where he was. “I’d take care of it now if I wasn’t so depleted.”

A rough bandage was wrapped around Strange’s chest, which was tinged pink with blood. Where the bandage didn’t cover, Tony could see deep slashes underneath.

“What happened?” Tony breathed, as he kneeled close by Strange.

“Wong and I went…exploring. Judge for ourselves where Thanos’s army might be.” Strange said. “Came in for more than we expected.”

“Well shit.” The wounds looked as though they’d been done by an animal, symmetrical gashes as if from claws. Looking closer, Tony could see what looked like burns as well. “What kind of creature does this kind of damage?” He asked, reaching out to touch the jagged angry edges.

Strange’s hand reached out and firmly stopped Tony’s unconscious touch. He returned Tony’s hand back to his clothed lap. The movement was gentle but Tony’s face flushed as he began to stutter. “Strange…I didn’t mean…”

“It’s all right, Stark.” Strange wasn’t looking at him now. “You should go back now.”

Tony stood up and somehow found himself in the entranceway, his face still burning, something twisting in his chest. He felt humiliation churning in him like bile, and he couldn’t quite parse why.

“Anthony.” Strange said. “Wait.”

Tony turned, and Strange pointed at the doorway. “Take the Cloak with you.”

 

* * *

 

  
As Tony made his way back to the main building, Strange’s weird cape following behind him, Tony scolded himself for what he did.

How could he forget himself like that? Touching an alpha like that? Especially after Strange had reacted so badly to Tony wearing his bonded omega’s scent earlier. Obviously Strange had felt Tony was being intrusive, and now he’d embarrassed them both with his thoughtless pawing.

“Hey.” Tony turned to the cape behind him. “Am I stupid?”

The cape shrugged at him, and Tony made a face back at it.   



End file.
